Los Weasley cometen incesto
by Carolina Potter Black
Summary: Lo prohibido, siempre es tentador. Y James Sirius, lo sabía muy bien. Amaba ese sabor a clandestinidad, peligro, inmoral, deseo. Simplemente, no podía resistirse a esa tentación pelirroja.


Advertencia:

Incesto.

Contenido para mayores de 15 años.

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para divertirme, sin fines de lucro, por lo cual, por favor, ¡No me demanden!

Los Weasley cometen incesto.

La miraba caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cual reina en su palacio, y no podía evitar preguntarse como hacía para ser tan hermosa. Tan fresca. Tan espontánea. Tan rebelde. Tan adorable. Tan ella, tan Dominique.  
Iba riendo junto a su inseparable amiga Catherine, de algún chisme que hubieran oído por los pasillos del castillo.  
Vestía el uniforme del colegio, con el escudo de Gryffindor del lado izquierdo del pecho, del lado de su corazón. Aunque claro, dicho uniforme llevaba su estilo: La pollera gris del colegio unos centímetros más corta que la de las demás; los primeros dos botones de la camisa desabrochados y la corbata suelta. Todo esto, sumado a su cabellos algo desordenado, como le gustaba tenerlo, le daba un aspecto sexy y rebelde, como su padre.  
A medida que iba avanzando por el concurrido pasillo, más de un chico siguió con sus ojos la trayectoria de la chica y algún que otro, volteó para observar su trasero. Eran pocos los que la saludaban o le sonreían. Y aunque ella no les prestara atención, demasiado concentrada en la conversación con su amiga, respondía a todo con una sonrisa amistosa.  
Algunas chicas la observaban con rencor ó bronca, debido a que el chico que les gustase o su novio la estuviesen mirando, aunque ella no tuviera la culpa.  
No, claro que no, ella no tenía la culpa. La culpa era única y exclusivamente del Quidditch.  
Si bien Dom desde un principio había sido una chica linda y llamativa, el venerado deporte le había proporcionado un cuerpo, para que negarlo, espectacular.  
Era su marca personal de heroína* verla en cada entrenamiento de Quidditch, con ese uniforme tan apretado, volando con una agilidad increíble, como si la escoba fuera tan sólo una extensión de su cuerpo, riendo junto a el equipo, a la espera de nuevas instrucciones, mientras movía su pelo inconcientemente.  
¡Su pelo! Eso si que lo volvía loco. Ese cabello largo, lacio aunque algo rebelde, sedoso y pelirrojo. Solo verlo lo hacía pensar en fuego, pasión, peligro, lujuria, clandestinidad y muchas otras cosas más, que parecían imposibles de imaginar con sólo ver ese pelo, pero él si podía. Podía imaginarse eso y mucho más, con solo mirar ese pelirrojo cabello, tan característico de los Weasley. Debía ser genético, algo que llevaba en la sangre o tal vez, una maldición que corría en su familia, pero el caso era, que las pelirrojas eran su debilidad. Y esa, en particular, su delirio.  
En un punto de su caminata, sus ojos se posaron en él, que estaba apoyado en la pared cerca de la ventana, mirándola con nada de disimulo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, provocando un ardor en su estomago, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrieron a la vez.  
Pocas cosas había heredado Dominique de su madre. Mayormente, era toda una Weasley, toda una leona. Pelirroja, con pecas, blanca leche, un hambre insaciable y un carácter de los mil demonios, que hacía temblar a cualquiera, aunque bien se podía deber a su sangre veela.

Aunque fuera tan alta, bella, esbelta y agraciada como su mamá, el único razgo físico que se podía notar a simple vista eran los ojos, de un celeste cielo precioso.

En cuanto a la personalidad, Fleur tampoco había influido mucho. Era tan rebelde como su padre y bromista como sus tíos Fred y George, aunque a éste primero sólo lo conociera de tantas anécdotas que se contaban sobre él.

Más de una vez habían escuchado a Fleur, durante alguna cena familiar, exclamar "Es toda una Weasley" logrando una carcajada general y una sonrisa orgullosa de parte de su hija. Muy atrás habían quedado los días en los cuales los Weasley, sobretodo Ginny y Molly, no soportaban a la francesa. Luego del ataque de Greyback y sobretodo después de la guerra, la familia la había aceptado y acogido como a una más de la familia. Incluso se podía observar, en las reuniones de la familia, a Ginny, Hermione, Fluer y Molly, acompañadas a veces de Angelina y Audrey, cocinando animadamente y comentando cosas de mujeres, riendo entre ellas. Años antes, esa imagen hubiera resultado inconcebible para cualquiera que conociera la relación de ellas, pero todo había cambiado, con la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Observó como la chica se paraba de golpe y luego de una última mirada al chico, se giraba hacía su amiga, con los ojos abiertos y las manos cubriéndose la boca, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante.

Modulando rápidamente y moviendo los brazos exageradamente, terminó su explicación con una sonrisa a modo de disculpas, mientras Cat sonreía, comentaba algo y hacía un gesto gracioso con la mano, dando a entender que no importaba. Acto seguido, la rubia volvía sobre sus pasos, de seguro a la sala común, a terminar alguna tarea o descansar un rato.

Se giró hacia él y le sonrió con picardía, para luego pasar por su lado y desaparecer tras un pasillo mucho más solitario. En menos de dos minutos tocaría la campana, anunciando el final del recreo y el inicio de una nueva hora de clase, por lo cual los pasillos ya estaban menos concurridos, mientras todos se dirigían a la clase que tenían a continuación.

Sabía que a ella poco le importaba saltarse una o dos clases y a él, menos que menos. Sus notas eran impecables, sin necesidad de siquiera abrir un libro.

Esperó unos segundos, contando mentalmente hasta cincuenta y salió detrás de ella. Ese juego, de esconderse, le excitaba de una manera muy poco sana. Aunque aún más lo hacía el hecho de que fuera ella quien se escondía.

La encontró sentada en una de las aulas que había en desuso. Las piernas cruzadas, provocaban que su pollera se levantara un poco más de los debido y le permitiera una excelente vista de sus piernas, torneadas y trabajadas.

Tenía ambas manos apoyadas hacía atrás en el pupitre en el cual se encontraba y lo miraba con una sonrisa sensual, anticipándose a lo que vendría.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía ella, mirándola con deseo. Haciendo que con sólo su mirada, se imaginara todo lo que le haría a continuación.

Al llegar a su lado, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de ella, mientras acercaba sus labios con parsimonia.

Se podía decir que Dominique era muchas cosas, pero no paciente. Rápidamente tomó a James de las mejillas y lo guió hasta su boca, uniéndolos con pasión.

Había pasado menos de 12 horas desde la última vez que estuvieran juntos, pero ya se necesitaban de nuevo. Y eso, pasaba siempre, todos los días. No importaba el lugar, la hora o que las personas pudieran descubrirlos. Cuanto mayor era el peligro y el morbo, mejor era para ellos. Más excitación les provocaba.

Las manos de James empezaron a recorrer sus piernas, con devoción, mientras ella acariciaba su torso.

Poco a poco, le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa, haciéndola sufrir. Ella, solo para no quedarse atrás, hice el mismo procedimiento. Tal vez incluso, con más lentitud.

Una vez que sus camisas estaban en el suelo, el siguiente impedimento de James era el corpiño de la chica. Se separó de sus labios y la miró de manera juguetona, embozando una sonrisa traviesa, mientras dirigía sus manos a la espalda, logrando así, despojarse también del brasier.

La miró con lujuria. Era imposible que fuera tan bella. Y luego, empezó a consentir los pechos de la chica, mientras ella gemía y soltaba suspiros, a la vez que desabrochaba el cinturón de Potter.

Una vez el pantalón afuera, lo demás pasó con rapidez e incluso necesidad. Ella se deshizo de la pollera a la vez que él del boxer, para luego quitarle su ropa interior.

Una última mirada, y él estaba dentro de ella.

Gimieron al mismo tiempo. La espera había valido la pena. Nada se podría comparar a ese dulce sabor y esa sensación de estar así de unidos.

No importaba que tan mal estuviera lo que hacían. O que tuvieran que ocultarse. Mientras ellos vivieran, siempre repetirían esos momentos, con la única razón de sentirse enteros. Satisfechos.

Todo para sentir, ese dulce sabor a inmoral.

Nota de autora: Es la primera vez que escribo de ésta generación y la verdad, me encantó. No sé si me quedó bien o mal, eso lo dirán ustedes, pero me entretuvo mucho.

Es un one-shot, a menos que ustedes quieran continuación.

Por favor, dejenme su opinión, a través de un review. Se aceptan todo tipo de consejos y criticas, siempre y cuando sean con respeto.

¡Muchos besos!

Caro.


End file.
